Giant Crab (Crystal Chronicles)
The Giant Crab is an enemy in the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Series. It dwells in the waterfall of the River Belle Path. As the name suggests, it is a crab (or crab-like monster) that is significantly larger than normal crabs. One possible explanation for its abnormal size is exposure to miasma. It is a beast with scars and wounds from past battles, as well as several weapons sticking out from its carapace. Appearance Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Giant Crab appears in the River Belle Path as the boss of the dungeon. The Tipa Caravan must defeat it to receive their first drop of myrrh. Attacks *'Bubble' - The Giant Crab's most frequently-used attack, the bubble will inflict the Slow status on the player if it connects; but travels very slowly and is easily avoided. *'Pincer': An attack with a wider range than it appears to have, it will knock players back if it connects, especially annoying if the victim is/was in the middle of casting a spell. *'Charge Blast': A long range thunder-elemental blast, it travels quickly but can only do so in a straight line and so is easily avoided. *'Pounce': Only used once its carapace has disappeared; the Giant Crab will jump surprisingly high and attempt to land on the player. *'Thundara': Only used once its carapace has disappeared; the Giant Crab will require a few seconds to charge this spell, giving ample time to move far from its area of effect, unless the player is inflicted with Slow. This is the Giant Crab's most damaging attack, and has a high chance of causing paralysis. *'Thundaga': Only used in the dungeon's third cycle; this attack replaces Thundara, and is very dangerous due to its wide range. Support Monster: Reaver Mu These creatures assist the Giant Crab and make defeating it even more of a chore. Fortunately, they are pathetically weak, taken out in two physical attacks at the most. The first will appear when the Giant Crab is first struck with an attack. Others then appear individually at set intervals during the battle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Giant Crab also appears in Ring of Fates in the same capacity: boss of the River Belle Path, which appears as a bonus dungeon unlocked in both single-player and multiplayer modes upon completion of the game The dungeon is an exact replica of the Crystal Chronicles version, complete with a poisonous gas just like the miasma that would appear later. The only difference between the two Giant Crabs is that while the Crystal Chronicles version is red, the Ring of Fates version is blue. Trivia * The Giant Crab could be seen as a reference to Sony's infamous press conference blunder at E3 2006 (specifically the demonstration of Genji: Days of the Blade), despite the release of Crystal Chronicles pre-dating this event by around two years. This link is made less of a coincidence by some key wording in the description of the Blizzard spell (as well as all other ice-elemental attacks) about the effects of its associated status effect (freezing): Category: Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates enemies